


Welcome Home, Hyung!

by DiamondWings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Actually porn with minimal plot, All the love for Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon | N-centric, Multi, OT6, OT6-Relationship, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and he loves it, because he deserves it, some kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Hakyeon hasn't been home in a while, and his members have been missing him just as much as he missed them. He gets a very special "Welcome home" present.





	Welcome Home, Hyung!

Tiredly, Hakyeon took the last couple of steps to the front door of their dorm. Finally, he was home. It wasn’t that late in the evening yet, and he hoped to find all of the members still awake; there was nothing he wanted more than some hearty cuddles with the whole lot of them.

The last couple of weeks had been stressful; if he even managed to get back to the dorm at night and didn’t spend the night in the car, the practice room or in a hotel somewhere, he’d always been back so late that he’d never found any of the members still awake. And in the morning, he’d usually been the first to leave, too, often before all of the younger ones were even awake.

Now, though, he was home early. And he would definitely be spending the next couple of days together with all of the members, 24 hours a day. He couldn’t wait!

With a small smile on his lips, he keyed in the passcode for the lock on their door, satisfied when the blinking light went green and he could hear the faint clicking sound that indicated the door was unlocked.

His smile faltered a bit when he was greeted by the dark hallway behind the door, though. Surely they weren’t asleep already, were they?

He reached for the light switch by the door, turning on the lights as he started toeing off his shoes. He’d only managed to get rid of one of them, though, when a breathy voice coming from the end of the hallway made him look up.

“Hyung!”

He barely had the time to recognize who the voice belonged to before he found himself smothered in Hongbin’s embrace.

“You’re home!” The younger breathed against his neck, and Hakyeon could hear the smile in his voice.

‘I am indeed home’ he thought, smiling, too, and relaxing in Hongbin’s hold, ending up leaning all of his weight against the younger and trusting him to hold him upright. He never wanted to let go.

“Aww, hyung! That tired?” Hongbin chuckled, poking only gently at Hakyeon’s side to get him to stand up again, but the elder only nodded and continued to slump against him, his arms around his neck. Hongbin chuckled again.

“Come on, finish taking off your shoes and let’s go in. We’ve been waiting for you!”

That succeeded in bringing back some life into Hakyeon, and he stood up on his own two feet again.

“Is everyone still awake?” He asked the second youngest while taking off his second shoe, and received a nod and full dimpled smile in return.

“Yes! Taekwoon-hyung said you might be home at a reasonable time today, so we decided to wait. We’ve missed you, hyung!” He poked the older’s side again, accusingly, while at the same time bringing him back into his embrace before he’d even had the chance to finish taking off his jacket, which fell off him the rest of the way and to the floor, where it should stay, forgotten for the time being.

“I’ve missed you, too…” Hakyeon breathed against his shoulder. “Lets go inside…”

Hongbin nodded enthusiastically, but didn’t let go of him as they made their way to the living room, where indeed the whole rest of the group was lounging about.

“Hey, look who’s home!” Hongbin announced loudly, and Hakyeon flinched a little at the loud sound that close to his ears. He shouldn’t have bothered, since the scream that followed -courtesy of Jaehwan- made a mockery of Hongbin’s slightly raised voice.

The younger was soon shoved to the side as both Jaehwan and Wonshik latched themselves to either side of Hakyeon, hugging so tight he found it hard to breathe. Oxygen wasn’t a priority, though, Hakyeon thought, when he could have two of his favourite dongsaengs hugging him again after so long instead. He couldn’t make any sense of what either of them were saying, but it probably wasn’t that important anyway.

What was important, though, was Sanghyuk joining the hug-pile, and Hakyeon tried to free his arms enough to be able to hug the giant maknae back. Seriously, would the kid never stop growing?

He managed to get an arm free and hugged the youngest back, even managing to nuzzle his face into his shoulder for a minute, savouring the youngest’s laugh over the ticklish sensation.

Eventually, the mob released him and he turned to the one remaining member in the room he hadn’t hugged yet, and a tingling sensation went down his spine. He closed the space between him and the second oldest member with only two steps, and all but melted into the waiting arms.

Taekwoon’s hugs were never like those of the others. They were never smothering and overwhelming and breathtaking. They were gentle, firm but still light, and held a completely different kind of warmth than the loving hugs from the others. They had a very own quality to them that made Hakyeon melt against Taekwoon’s chest like snow when spring came, and Hakyeon cherished them above anything else.

Hakyeon never wanted to leave the circle of those arms, but all too soon Taekwoon retracted one of his arms to rest his hand under Hakyeon’s chin and tilt it up. Their eyes locked for a second before Taekwoon closed his and captured Hakyeon’s lips in an almost desperate kiss.

Ok, so that was an acceptable substitute for the hug…

When Taekwoon pulled away, they were both slightly breathless from the kiss, and Hakyeon had the distinct feeling his knees wouldn’t want to carry his weight for much longer. It was a relief that Taekwoon decided to guide him to the couch, where he came to sit between the singer and Wonshik, who didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around Hakyeon and to rest his head on his chest, cuddling as close as that position would allow him, and completely disregarding the fact Hakyeon was almost sitting on Taekwoon’s lap, too.

Soon, he found a hand caressing the hair at the nape of his neck, discovering it belonged to Hongbin, who was in turn cuddling against Wonshik’s back, and not much later he found Jaehwan and Sanghyuk sitting on the floor by his feet, the former resting his head in his lap, while the latter merely leant against the length of his leg.

He smiled contently at the show of affection from all sides, reciprocating it as best as he could by intertwining his fingers with those of Hongbin’s free hand on Wonshik’s thigh, and burying his own free hand in the soft mop of hair belonging to Sanghyuk, who hummed contently as he leaned into the touch.

His smile stayed, too, when Taekwoon cradled his face again with one of his endlessly delicate hands, turning his head to claim his lips again in search of Hakyeon’s attention, which the older was more than willing to lavish on him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he vaguely made out how Taekwoon cupped Wonshik’s face next, running his thumb over the rapper’s lips in an ever so gentle yet enticing gesture, and it was with surprise but undeniable satisfaction that Hakyeon felt the same hand fall onto his chest moments later, that thumb caressing the sensitive nub of his nipple through the fabric of his shirt.

A shiver of anticipation ran through Hakyeon as the meaning of the gesture became clear to him, and sure enough it only took seconds for Wonshik to follow the open invitation and close his lips around the tender nub Taekwoon had just caressed, worshipping it with his lips and tongue even through the fabric still covering his chest.

It didn’t stop there though, as Hongbin took it upon himself to disentangle his hands from Hakyeon’s hair and hand, and instead put them to better use playing with the hem of his shirt, pushing it up only just enough to slip a hand underneath, gently tracing the soft planes of his stomach all the way up to his chest, where he mirrored the actions of Wonshik’s lips with his hand on his until then neglected nub.

He only played with it for so long though, soon relinquishing the territory to Wonshik, before trailing his fingers downwards again, caressing his stomach, tracing patterns over the faint outlines of his abs, around his navel, to his hipbones, along the elastic of his underwear, pushing it down almost imperceptibly, millimeter by millimeter, with each passing of his fingers, until they finally caught in a few of the neatly trimmed wirier hairs that formed a path leading downwards…

Unprepared for the sensation of Hongbin’s short nails scraping lightly against those hairs, Hakyeon bucked up into his touch, panting against Taekwoon’s mouth as the combined sensations managed to get the better of him for the first time that night.

As if that had been a secret cue, Taekwoon deepened their kiss, his lips becoming harder, more demanding against Hakyeon’s soft ones, and his own hand ran down to replace Hongbin’s for a moment, just to take hold of the hem of his shirt and start working it up his torso, baring his skin and dislodging Wonshik in the process, and ultimately breaking their kiss to finish removing the superfluous garment.

In a slight haze due to the breathtaking quality Taekwoon’s kiss had just acquired before he’d broken it, Hakyeon registered the youngest leaving the room, but before his thoughts could wrap around the question of where he was going -as well as finding someone who could have answered that question, since he was sure Taekwoon had been distracted enough with him not to know, Wonshik and Hongbin had found a passable distraction in each other to pass the time they’d been forced to back off Hakyeon’s body, and he couldn’t detect Jaehwan’s presence in the short time he was given- Taekwoon reclaimed his lips, effectively distracting him from that lower-priority question.

Hakyeon hummed contently when only moments later, Wonshik and Hongbin returned their focus to his body as well; the feeling of Wonshik’s mouth on his bare skin, his tongue swirling around his hardened nipples without the barrier of fabric in between, and Hongbin’s warm lips retracing the paths his fingers had taken before surpassed the –albeit also highly appreciated- sensations from just minutes ago by far.

The uneven quality of the way Wonshik’s mouth moved over his skin had Hakyeon suspect he was fairly distracted himself, and the quiet chuckle from Hongbin that followed a shaky gasp from the former correctly had him deduce that the younger had put his now free hands to good use at another site.

A touch to the inside of his knees distracted Hakyeon from the eager couple beside him and clued him in on Jaehwan’s whereabouts, as he now worked his way up the inside of Hakyeon’s thigh with his mouth, his hot breath easily permeating the light fabric of his dress pants, stirring excited tingles of anticipation all throughout Hakyeon’s body as he nudged his thighs further apart the further up he reached.

All of his attention shot straight to the center of his body, though, when Taekwoon’s heavy hand landed there, cupping him through his pants and causing him to yelp, momentarily indecisive between bucking up into his touch or backing away to gather his bearings, but the decision was taken from him by his body itself that craved the attention, wantonly and shamelessly seeking it out.

A ruined moan left him, and he desperately scrambled for leverage, finding it in the unruly, silky strands of Hongbin’s hair. He vaguely remembered not to tug too hard on the silk between his fingers, instead resorting to cradling Hongbin’s head closer to him, but the same courtesy didn’t apply to Taekwoon’s shirt, which he’d found with his other hand and was now adamant to get rid of.

He could feel Taekwoon smiling as he broke the kiss once more before backing away completely from Hakyeon’s body, and Hakyeon seriously regretted his choices if that was the consequence of wanting to get rid of Taekwoon’s shirt. He was somewhat placated when Wonshik took over where Taekwoon had left of, at least replacing his lips on his own, but a sideways glance to spot the glory that was Taekwoon shirtless instigated a hunger for more. Letting go of Hongbin’s hair, Hakyeon clumsily tore at Wonshik’s shirt, trying to wrestle it up and off his body.

A soft chuckle resounded over the general labored breathing, and Hongbin sat up with a pleased smile.

“Let me help you with that, hyung.”

He took Hakyeon’s hand in his, disentangling it from the fabric of the rapper’s shirt, and Hakyeon backed up to take in the little show Hongbin was making out of taking the shirt off the other male, kissing up his toned torso as he revealed it from under the loose shirt (which didn’t do it any justice, by the way).

Biting his lip, Hakyeon fought down a needy whimper as his eyes trailed down first Wonshik and then Taekwoon’s more than just a little desirable bodies, and suddenly demanding, his gaze settled on Hongbin, too. It took a moment for the younger to understand the silent demand in the leader’s scorching gaze, but he didn’t hesitate to follow it and bare his own body to his gaze as soon as he understood.

Hakyeon hummed in appreciation, feeling more than blessed to be surrounded by such an overwhelming amount of male beauty, but it turned into a ruined moan when Jaehwan chose that moment to close his mouth around Hakyeon’s still clothed but very prominent erection.

Hakyeon with his eyes closed, mouth parted and head thrown back, sprawled out on the couch between the four of them, made for such an enticing sight that Taekwoon simply couldn’t resist, returning to his side and once more kissing the daylight out him, but Hakyeon, invigorated by the sensation of Jaehwan starting to work on the latch of his pants, felt it was time to return some of the favours he was being given. In a move as fluid it could have passed as practiced, his hand found its way past the elastic of Taekwoon’s sweatpants and molded perfectly to the singer’s hardened length. It was more than the other could take while at the same time focusing on kissing the leader, and with a shaky moan he buried his face against the older’s neck, eyes squeezed shut and pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses against the sensitive skin he found there, while his body arched into the touch.

Feeling Taekwoon become this undone by a simple touch sent a wave of unexpected pleasure through Hakyeon’s body, and his head rolled against the back of the couch, giving Taekwoon more access to his neck in the process.

It was just then that Hakyeon spotted the maknae again through his own heavy lids, approaching the couch from behind with a mischievous smile on his face, and before he could ask him what had him smiling like that, the youngest sealed his lips in an upside down kiss. Hakyeon deemed whatever the reason was that had Sanghyuk smile like that as not that important after all in that moment, reaching up with his free hand to card his fingers through his hair and bring him closer, but the youngest caught his hand before it reached its destination. Instead, he placed a small, cool object in his palm before breaking the kiss and pulling back to observe the older’s reaction when he realized what it was.

Narrowing his eyes, Hakyeon blinked his unfocused gaze clear to discern the object, and his lips curled into a satisfied smile upon recognizing the bottle of lube. It didn’t stay in his hands for long before Taekwoon unlatched himself from Hakyeon and pried it out of his limp grip, reaching up to pull Sanghyuk into a kiss to convey his thanks.

Hakyeon watched them through hooded eyes for a moment, wondering what exactly Taekwoon had planned for them, but was soon distracted when he felt Wonshik’s arms tightening around him and lifting him up just enough for Jaehwan to pull his undone pants off his hips. He couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed of the wet patch standing dark against the grey fabric of his briefs, not even sure if it was his own precome or Jaehwan’s saliva staining the material, and even less so when Hongbin boldly leaned forward, making the best of the time it took Jaehwan to remove the pants completely off Hakyeon, and blew a rush of cold air over the spot.

The sensation sent a shiver down Hakyeon’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold per se, and despite his valiant efforts, also nothing with Wonshik’s mouth against the usually sensitive spot right under his ear, and he shook all over when the young visual closed his mouth over the wet spot, creating the most delicious contrast to the cold.

To his utter delight, Hakyeon quickly found that Hongbin’s mouth on him had a much bolder quality to it than Jaehwan’s, and it took all he had left in him not to complain when Jaehwan finished removing his pants and shoed Hongbin away to replace him again.

All thoughts about complaining fled his mind, though, when Jaehwan began peeling the last remaining fabric off his body, slowly revealing his straining length. Hakyeon almost choked on his gasp when Jaehwan nuzzled him almost reverently, and then proceeded to lick a wide, wet stripe down his underside as he uncovered him.

As he reached the base, though, he pulled back to remove the underwear the rest of the way, and Hakyeon suddenly found his body bereft of any attention. Hongbin, not content with being shoed away, had claimed Wonshik’s attention in the meantime, interrupting his efforts of leaving a mark on Hakyeon’s collarbone and urging him to remove his own clothes. Hakyeon didn’t see a way he could demand their attention back to himself, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to, since he agreed in all points with Hongbin that Wonshik was still wearing too much and that that needed to be changed.

He was still craving for someone else’s touch, though, and so he tore his eyes away from Wonshik and Hongbin again, searching for where Taekwoon had gone, just to find him returning to the couch in that precise moment; and, to his utter delight, the singer had gotten rid of his pants, too, wearing nothing more than his underwear as he settled down beside him with an appreciative hum and ran his gaze over Hakyeon’s now exposed body.

Hakyeon couldn’t be bothered less by the fact he was completely exposed to Taekwoon’s scrutiny, his mind somewhere else entirely as he reached hungrily for the younger, as eager to run his hands over his body as he was for the other’s hands on his own.

They never reached their destination though, since Taekwoon had other plans. He caught Hakyeon’s hands in his, stopping them on their way, before taking Hakyeon’s lean hips with his hands and manhandling the older to kneel on the couch in the reduced space between him and Wonshik, facing him.

Hakyeon’s stomach fluttered excitedly in anticipation, loving the sensation of Taekwoon’s strong hands on him, adjusting him how he pleased for whatever he had planned. Despite not knowing what that was, he trusted him implicitly. Taekwoon knew what he liked -they all did- and he could rest assured that he was in for one of the most amazing experiences of his life.

Another set of hands joined Taekwoon’s around his waist, and a quick glance showed him it were Wonshik’s. Taekwoon locked eyes with Hakyeon as he relinquished his hold on him entirely to Wonshik, letting one of his hands wander upwards to the center of his chest before pushing him back, against the rapper, who cradled him in his arms as he followed Taekwoon’s lead. Once laid back far enough he would have fallen if it wasn’t for the younger’s hold on him, Taekwoon trailed his fingers down Hakyeon’s body again, teasing sensitive flesh as he went but avoiding the areas the leader craved his touch the most. His fingertips barely ghosted down the inside of Hakyeon’s thighs, the muscles there twitching wantonly as he passed them with what couldn’t even classify as a touch. Finally, though, the main vocal reached the end of his thighs, and his grip grew firmer as he took both of his knees in his hands, spreading them wide enough to nudge his own knees between them.

That whole time, their gazes had been locked, but the moment had come when Taekwoon’s eyes left his and instead trailed downwards, taking in all of his completely exposed naked body. He wasn’t the only one, though; Hakyeon could physically feel the gazes of the other four resting heavily on him, too.

“Hyung… You are gorgeous…!” The youngest purred from behind Taekwoon, resting his chin on the older’s shoulder as he trailed his gaze over Hakyeon’s body unabashedly.

“He is, isn’t he…” Taekwoon’s usually honey-like voice had become raspy, and he took his time studying every inch of Hakyeon’s anatomy.

If the situation hadn’t been as undeniably hot as it was, the embarrassment Hakyeon felt for a moment over being that exposed to their combined scrutiny might have overridden his pleasure; as it was, though, if anything, it excited him even more for the events to come. The longer the moment lasted, the more his anticipation grew, to a point he could physically feel it coiling in his stomach, his fully hard length twitching, and he was about to voice a frustrated groan when finally, finally! Taekwoon moved again.

He moved too slow for Hakyeon’s taste, though, making a show of recovering the bottle of lube, flipping the cap open, coating his fingers with the slippery substance… A needy whine that he had no idea where it came from made it past Hakyeon’s parted lips and elicited a taunting smile from Taekwoon, but that disappeared as fast as it had come, morphing into a stern look with raised eyebrow as Hakyeon absolutely couldn’t take it anymore and reached to touch himself.

Before his hand made it even halfway to its destination, though, both of his arms were caught from behind and secured to his sides by a tutting Hongbin, making it impossible for him to reach anywhere. A frustrated growl rose in his throat as he bucked up into nothing, morphing into a desperate plea to end the negligence.

“Please… please, Taek-… woon… Bin, let go-… Ahh~”

A dark look passed Taekwoon’s eyes, and Hakyeon knew his begging had an effect on the younger, but unfortunately he still had better control over his urges than Hakyeon in that moment. He softly shook his head, continuing his preparations with the same slow motions as before, and Hakyeon threw his head back in frustration. He felt close to weeping and buried his face against Wonshik’s neck, who at least took mercy enough to brush a soft kiss against his temple.

They hissed in unison, though, when Taekwoon finally decided to stop the torture and trailed the back of his lube covered fingers down the underside of Hakyeon’s erection, just a fleeting touch that expertly avoided Hakyeon’s attempts to intensify it, and Hakyeon bit into the next closest thing he could reach in his frustration; it just so happened to be Wonshik’s neck.

Taekwoon didn’t let any of that deter him, keeping up his torturously slow pace and path along Hakyeon’s straining length, over his soft balls and slowly -oh so slowly!- towards his clenching entrance. And still, he wouldn’t give Hakyeon the reprieve he longed for, only one of his fingers laying against Hakyeon’s skin, circling around the puckered opening without really touching it until Hakyeon was nothing but a shaking mess in Wonshik’s arms.

Eventually, he finally ran his finger over his entrance, but without even attempting to breach the ring of muscle. Hakyeon’s moans sounded like sobs with every time Taekwoon stroked over his center, applying sometimes more and sometimes less pressure, but always without coming even close to enter him.

It was the sweetest kind of torture and the most wonderful kind of hell, since -thanks to Wonshik’s hold on his body and Hongbin’s hold on his arms- he could neither buck down onto Taekwoon’s fingers nor reach up and touch himself, and Hakyeon was sure he would break soon.

“Taekwoon, please…!” His voice had lost all of its softness, the desperation raw in it as he strained against the combined hold on his body. “Please! H-hurry! I need-… need…!”

Taekwoon lifted his eyes lazily from where they had been fixed on his teasing hand.

“What do you need, Hakyeonie?”

“I- I need… I need you-… You need to-…!”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow in a taunting manner and cocked his head slightly.

“I need to…? What do I need to do, Hakyeonie? Tell me.”

Hakyeon hated him in that moment, but he was the only one who could give him what he wanted, _needed_ , and he swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat.

“I need you to… Please just… Just do it! I need you! I- I need you inside me. Please, Taekwoon!”

The despair in Hakyeon’s voice could have melted a heart of stone, and Taekwoon was far from immune to it. The torture he was putting Hakyeon through was almost as bad for himself as it was for the older, and without a further warning, he finally breached the tight ring of muscle, slowly but steadily burying all of the long graciousness of his finger in Hakyeon’s warm, welcoming body.

The oldest cried out at the sensation he’d been craving for so long, his back arching violently enough to escape Wonshik and Hongbin’s hold for a moment, just to sink back into their arms limply seconds later, panting and moaning at every move of Taekwoon’s finger. The vocal was nothing but considerate, moving slowly at first, allowing Hakyeon time to get used to the stretch and only then gently increasing his pace. He took care to avoid the sensitive spot inside him for the time being, and Hakyeon was almost grateful for that; he feared he wouldn’t last long if Taekwoon went there, too.

He also feared that precaution might have been in vain, after all, when Taekwoon started teasing a second finger around his entrance and his anticipation built exponentially.

“Omo, _yes_ , please!”

He wasn’t sure if anyone had even understood the plea, muffled as it came out alongside a moan, but he got what he wanted anyway. The stretch was bigger now, obviously, but Hakyeon adjusted quickly and Taekwoon soon picked up his pace as he pumped his fingers in and out of Hakyeon.

Hakyeon never wanted it to end, the feeling of those long fingers inside him, of every single one of the exquisitely shaped knuckles as they slipped past his tight ring of muscle, how they worked inside him, scissoring, stretching, and then, without warning, curling upwards and against his prostate.

With a strangled cry he threw his head back again, his arching back aiding him in letting his head fall onto Wonshik’s shoulder, where it stayed as he tried to recover from the assault to his senses. He felt Wonshik’s breath shake as he released it, feeling his mouth against his neck not long after, kissing, nipping, licking at it almost in time with Taekwoon’s movements inside him.

Wonshik’s arms tensed around him suddenly, alerting Hakyeon of a change of events, and it was only then he realized Hongbin had let go of one of his arms. He could still feel his hand, though, brushing against the small of his back occasionally as he moved it between him and Wonshik. He didn’t need to feel the wet tip of Wonshik’s arousal against his skin, too, to know what was going on, but the undeniable evidence sent a wave of pleasure through his own body, making him twitch and alert Taekwoon of the additional source of pleasure.

Taking it as a cue, Taekwoon retracted his fingers almost completely, adding a third one before thrusting them back inside Hakyeon. The older tensed for a second, the stretch on his entrance now quite noticeable, but after getting used to it, it was an undeniably nice feeling. He found himself craving it, and craving more of it.

“More, please. Taekwoon-ah! More… I need…” He panted, no longer able to form a coherent sentence to convey what he needed.

He felt Taekwoon halt his movement, and upon opening his eyes he could see the hesitation in the younger’s face.

“More?! Hyung…” There was a hint of nervousness in the slight chuckle that accompanied Sanghyuk’s words, but to Hakyeon’s delight at least one of the members didn’t seem to share the others’ concerns.

Wonshik pressed a kiss against the sensitive spot under Hakyeon’s ear, his voice not much more than a whisper but still loud enough for everyone to hear in the momentary silence.

“Hyung… Would you take us both? Taekwoon-hyung and me?”

Hakyeon swore his eyes glazed over as the thought alone sent a rush of arousal so fierce straight to his middle that he felt the edges of the world unhinge a bit, and while Hongbin was still chastising Wonshik for the suggestion with a sharp hit to his shoulder, Hakyeon answered his question with a breathy but very determined “ _Yes!_ ”.

Someone gasped, and Hakyeon saw Taekwoon’s eyes grow wide, but when he locked gazes with him and the younger saw his resolve and _hunger_ shining in them, a pleased smirk grew on his lips. He immediately set to work again, preparing Hakyeon even further to help him make it possible to accommodate both him and Wonshik, taking special care now to avoid hitting his prostate. Every part of Hakyeon revealed how far gone the leader already was; his quiet mewls when Taekwoon came too close to the sensitive nerves inside him, the way he moved in Wonshik’s arms and strained against the hold on his hands, his leaking, hardened length…

Hakyeon’s eyes were squeezed shut, since he was trying to hold himself together as much as possible and the sight of Taekwoon almost naked in front of him, reaching underneath him, didn’t exactly help with that, but his eyes did fly open when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his arousal, stroking long, cold fingers over the sensitive, heated skin in the lightest of caresses.

He had all but forgotten about Jaehwan’s presence, but was reminded of it now as he found the younger still sitting on the floor next to the couch, resting his chin on one arm propped on the couch, looking up at him through hooded eyes and playing with the precome on Hakyeon’s length almost disinterestedly.

Hakyeon didn’t have time to focus on Jaehwan for long, though; his attention was suddenly demanded elsewhere as Sanghyuk returned to his other side, leaning over the back of the couch and turning his head to claim his lips for a scorching kiss. It added up to an overwhelming situation where he was acutely aware of Hongbin working off Wonshik’s pants behind him, Taekwoon’s fingers moving inside him, Jaehwan’s hand on him, Wonshik’s arms around him and Sanghyuk’s lips on his own, and he thought he might die from the pleasure.

However, it was when Taekwoon removed his fingers from inside him and completely abandoned his body that he was actually sure he would die from the deprivation, and even more so when Jaehwan and Sanghyuk pulled away again, too, leaving him only with Wonshik’s light hold and bereft of all the stimulation he had only just gotten used to.

With half of a sob, he blinked his eyes open just to be greeted by the sight of Taekwoon removing his underwear, and for a moment he wondered if he had actually died in the meantime.

More than just his length throbbing painfully, his soaring, frantically beating heart served as a reminder that he was indeed still alive, and he wanted nothing more than to be in that beautiful man's arms, feel his body against his own, skin on skin without any fabric between them, feel his warmth everywhere around him... inside him.

For once, Taekwoon didn't drag the moment out, driving Hakyeon crazy with anticipation. As soon as that last piece of clothing fell off him, he returned to the couch and reached out for Hakyeon with a look in his eyes that conveyed his own desire in its most true form. He quickly gathered Hakyeon out of Wonshik’s arms, enclosing him in his own as he pulled him into his lap, bringing their bodies as close together as possible and sealing Hakyeon’s parted lips with a short but scorching kiss.

Hakyeon moaned into his mouth, aiding Taekwoon in his mission to eliminate any space between them as he pushed his body flush to Taekwoon’s.

"Hakyeon-ah... Are you sure about this?" He asked breathlessly as he pulled out of the kiss, extremely aware of the prominent hardness pressed against his stomach.

"As sure as I've ever been... I want you... both of you." The older added with a glance over his shoulder to Wonshik. He leaned down for another short kiss, pulling back again soon. "I want all of you." He proclaimed once he resurfaced, letting his gaze find first Sanghyuk's and then Jaehwan’s, only leaving out Hongbin due to his position, but including him in his statement nonetheless.

Taekwoon gasped under him, the image painting in his mind one he wouldn’t soon forget.

"Oh Hakyeon..."

The older smirked, realizing what an effect he was having on the singer, and kissed him again while rolling his body against Taekwoon’s sensually, searching friction between them.

Taekwoon hummed in appreciation and let his hands wander down Hakyeon’s back, further and further down until he could cup both of the perfect globes of Hakyeon's buttocks, massaging them gently while accompanying Hakyeon’s grinding movements.

He wasn't able to tolerate them for long, though, before he stopped the older, breaking the kiss, too. He caught Hakyeon’s gaze with his own and held it, before he tightened his hold on him and lifted him tentatively.

Hakyeon understood the silent encouragement and followed the movement eagerly, doing his best to support his own weight as the younger adjusted him above him despite his already exhausted muscles. It was all worth it, though, when he finally felt Taekwoon’s tip nudge at his entrance, and he wanted nothing more than to impale himself on him.

On the other hand, he’d waited so long for this moment he wanted to savour it, and when the moment came that Taekwoon nudged him to go ahead, he only lowered himself slowly onto him, savouring every single second, every millimeter that his body gave way to accommodate the younger inside him.

He couldn’t count how many times they’d done this before, and still every single time was unique and unforgettable; and that one was no exception. His head fell limply to Taekwoon’s shoulder once he sheathed him completely, a shuddering breath leaving him as he needed a moment to collect himself through the fog of stars he was seeing dancing behind his closed eyelids. It really was only a moment that he needed before his body craved more and he rolled his hips, shifting Taekwoon inside him, and they moaned in unison. This, this was what they had both been waiting for.

A smile rose the corners of Hakyeon’s lips, and while he still didn’t open his eyes, he soon found a pleasant rhythm for them both, rising and sinking back down on Taekwoon rather slowly but none the less intensely. His whole body shook with every time Taekwoon filled him, and he lived for the way Taekwoon clung to him, tightening his arms around him with every time Hakyeon took all of him in.

It was intoxicating in every way, but all too soon it wasn’t enough anymore. Hakyeon wanted more, needed more, and he was going to get it. He shifted and bucked down harder, taking more of Taekwoon than before, and stilled. His lips found the shell of Taekwoon’s ear and he nipped gently at the edge, just enough to produce a small sting that would only heighten Taekwoon’s pleasure.

“Taekwoon-ah…” His voice was merely a whisper, and he doubted he would be able to utter anything that was both coherent and loud enough to carry further than just to Taekwoon’s ear. “I want both of you… now!”

Despite the low volume, his voice carried such a finality, was so demanding, that Taekwoon had no doubt anymore if Hakyeon was really sure about this. He understood that the older needed this, and he held him close as he nodded, searching for Wonshik behind Hakyeon. He found the rapper’s gaze and beckoned him over with just a look, which the younger luckily understood.

It took no time at all before he untangled himself from Hongbin and shuffled over, his body impossibly close to the pair, and Hakyeon had to bite his lip, hard, so as not to whimper in anticipation. He could feel the warmth radiating off Wonshik’s body behind him, and knew that if he shifted just a little, he would feel those incredible abs against his back, that perfectly toned chest… and he didn’t even have to move at all to feel Wonshik’s arousal against his tailbone... He swore he saw stars just from that alone, but he didn’t move, staying still in Taekwoon’s arms as the younger unwrapped one arm from around him and reached for Wonshik.

Taekwoon pulled Wonshik closer, close enough to kiss him over Hakyeon’s shoulder, sandwiching the older between them…

Hakyeon loved it. He could feel every reaction of every part of either boy’s bodies against his own, and there was a lot to feel. He felt Taekwoon’s hand slotting into the non-existent space between Hakyeon’s back and Wonshik’s front, wrapping around the younger’s hard length. He felt Wonshik’s heart skip a beat and then speed up in response, the shiver that went through his body, the muscles of his arms flexing around him as he sought for leverage and reached for Taekwoon to steady himself on him.

He felt both their chests heave as they tried to make up for lost breath when their kiss broke and Wonshik’s head sank against Hakyeon’s shoulder, and he felt Taekwoon twitch inside him when Wonshik leaked precome against Hakyeon’s back.

He felt Taekwoon work around him, putting enough distance between Wonshik and Hakyeon to generously cover Wonshik’s erection with lube, and finally, he felt Taekwoon nudge him back into action. He helped him rise almost all the way off him, and then brought Wonshik close again, aligning both of their straining lengths, just waiting for Hakyeon to take them.

Hakyeon didn’t let them wait for long, his entrance clenching around Taekwoon’s head with anticipation before he forced himself to relax and began sinking down again.

Wonshik’s tip was a blunt obstacle against his muscles and he struggled to take him in, panting a plea for help against Taekwoon’s ear. The younger answered him by pressing a kiss against the side of his neck at the same time as he pushed a finger inside him, alongside his member, and Hakyeon shook with pleasure over the stretch. Taekwoon worked him open, and soon he felt confident enough to try and take Wonshik in again.

Sure enough, his head breached the ring of muscle, and Hakyeon hissed against Taekwoon’s shoulder. The stretch this time around was insane; neither Taekwoon nor Wonshik were particularly small! It prickled and burned, but Hakyeon didn’t stop as he lowered his body around them. Tears pricked at his eyes from the burn, but he took pleasure in the pain as he clung to Taekwoon, sure his fingers would leave bruises on the younger’s shoulders. He couldn’t bother to care though, focusing solely on taking both of them in as far as he could, and when he felt he could go no further he went limp in their arms.

He had never felt so full before, so incredible full! Barely daring to breathe, he felt as if he was going to burst at any moment, his whole body was going to disintegrate. The burn ebbed down slowly, not completely, but to a bearable level, and Hakyeon would have it no other way.

Still breathing carefully, he lifted his head off Taekwoon’s shoulder, and the younger cupped his face with his one clean hand.

“Are you ok?”

Hakyeon could see the concern shimmering through the lust in Taekwoon’s eyes, and he answered him with a lopsided smile.

“Fantastic…!”

He felt lightheaded, ecstatic, and he surged forward to press his lips to Taekwoon’s in a sloppy kiss that didn’t last long. The feeling of being filled so completely was overwhelming in too many ways; he needed a moment.

He wasn’t the only one, either. Neither of the other two had moved at all so far; he could feel Wonshik’s tense body behind him, his forehead pressed against Hakyeon’s shoulder and short breaths, more like gasps, fall into the reduced space between them as the younger had yet to find a stable breathing rhythm again. And Taekwoon wasn’t that much better off; while he wasn’t as tense as Wonshik, he was still mostly frozen, needing to put effort into breathing regularly and only the hand that was now buried in Hakyeon’s hair moving slowly.

Unsurprisingly, it was Taekwoon who recovered first out of the three of them, getting used to the overwhelming tightness around him, and attempted to move again. He didn't try to move inside Hakyeon, but he did move to lean back against the armrest of the couch. Due to their entangled state, Hakyeon followed part of his movement, leaning forward, until Taekwoon and Wonshik shifted inside him and against each other, but most importantly, Taekwoon pressed into that wonderful sweet spot inside him that made him see stars and hear angels sing.

He froze, not daring to move lest that overwhelming feeling intensified, while all he really wanted was for that very same thing to happen; he just didn’t believe he would survive an attempt to achieve that by himself.

Breathing heavily he waited for his senses to return to him so he could voice his dearest request.

“Wonshik-ah… _Move!_ ” he panted, almost growled, as he tried to steady himself with his hands against Taekwoon’s chest.

Wonshik gasped behind him, taking a steadying breath before he followed Hakyeon’s demand, slowly, carefully, feeling too raw himself to do anything more than that. It was all fine, though, until he pushed forward again. 

Hakyeon cried out as pleasure crashed through him, more violent than ever before, and his blunt nails left angry red marks on Taekwoon’s chest where he dug them into his skin.

Taekwoon couldn’t care less, though; his head was reeling with pure bliss brought from the feeling of Wonshik’s hard length against his own while Hakyeon was oh so tight around them, clenching and shuddering as his pleasure ripped through him. He didn’t even feel Hakyeon clawing at his chest.

Meanwhile, Wonshik was sure he was about to lose his mind. Hakyeon, everything… It was so hot, so tight, and Hakyeon’s reaction… The throaty sounds that escaped him, the way his body shook against his and clenched around him…

Wonshik tensed, everything in him coiling, freezing, burning, while his own arousal almost blinded him. How was he supposed to move like this? With a valiant effort he repeated the gesture, though, and the reaction from Hakyeon was the same as before, if not even more intense.

Wonshik couldn’t do it, his body felt like it was about to burst in that same instant if he moved another millimeter, and he clung to Hakyeon desperately. Panting hard, he hoped for an answer to his predicament; he needed the movement! Hakyeon needed the movement! Taekwoon needed it! He just couldn’t-…

The answer came in form of a kiss to the nape of his neck and a hand settling down just below it before it trailed down his back, lingering at the base of his spine before the fingers of a second hand reached even further down and pressed against his entrance, already lubricated and definitely on a mission.

His hips jerked forward and he drove into Hakyeon, the two eldest moaning in unison with him at the sensation, but Hongbin didn’t let up with his ministrations on Wonshik.

Hakyeon didn’t register any of what was happening behind him or around him at all, except of Wonshik’s movements inside him. Eventually Taekwoon’s heaving, warm chest under his hands, vibrating softly when the younger said something, but there was no way Hakyeon could make out what he’d said except something that sounded similar to the maknae’s name… He wouldn’t bet on it though; his mind was somewhere else entirely, his thoughts too far gone. His whole being focused solely on _feeling_ , not words, and there was more than enough to feel!

Just the feeling of both Taekwoon and Wonshik inside him, even if moving minimally, would have been enough to command all of his attention, but apparently there was more in store for him.

His eyes flew open, bringing him crashing down into a world where more senses than just touch existed (even if that was still the most prominent one), as he felt something, someone –someone’s mouth!- on his erection, and he would have collapsed from the sensation if Taekwoon didn’t hold him up.

Since he did, though, he was gifted with a prime view of Jaehwan leaning between them to lick up the underside of his length. Messily, his lips wet, swollen from previous kisses Hakyeon didn’t know the origin of, shimmering dark pink as he worked up his way to Hakyeon’s tip, it was nothing short of an entrancing sight. And when he did reach the top, closed these magnificently shaped lips around the head, swirled his tongue around it and finished off by expertly pressing the hardened tip of it against his slit, all while holding Hakyeon’s gaze with his own, Hakyeon screamed.

His head spun like never before, his senses reeled, feeling both numb from the overstimulation and heightened impossibly in an attempt to soak it all up, and he positively felt as if he’d died and gone to heaven.

Ruined moans tumbled past his lips with every swirl of Jaehwan’s tongue, and at one point even Taekwoon’s support wasn’t enough anymore and he had to lean against the back of the couch for more support.

He didn’t know why or how his head came to rest against the inside of a thigh there, but he didn’t question it. Somehow, he registered that it was Sanghyuk’s thigh when the maknae cradled his face and spoke to him, but he didn’t understand his words. He didn’t question why the maknae was sitting on the back of the couch, nor when he had gotten there; he had no interest in knowing. All that mattered was that he was there and provided an acceptable resting place for his spinning head.

Distantly, Hakyeon heard someone call his name and tried to focus on it past the lustful haze that had him trapped in its depths; and how could it not, with Jaehwan’s incredible mouth around his length and his body only shy of bursting with the feeling of Taekwoon and Wonshik’s generous endowments inside him!

His name was called again, and he blinked open his heavy eyelids, trying to make out where it came from.

It was Taekwoon calling him, and when he finally had Hakyeon’s attention, a playful smile adorned his face.

“Hakyeonie… Didn’t you want all of us? You shouldn’t leave Hyukie out…”

Confusion clouded Hakyeon’s mind for a moment, until the reason why Sanghyuk had climbed onto the back of the couch dawned on him. A glance in the right direction brought confirmation as he registered how hard the youngest was in his underwear, and he bit his lip as Taekwoon’s implication became clear to him.

He really could have all of them…!

Well, not all, since…

His brow creased as he found the fault in the logic.

“H-Hongbin?”

The younger answered his call promptly, leaning over Wonshik’s shoulder to brush a kiss against Hakyeon’s.

“I’m right here, hyung. Don’t worry about me, just go ahead.”

Hakyeon’s mind was too clouded with desire to wonder further about Hongbin, and he decided to just go with what he knew, do what he still could, and let the others do their part.

His attention returned to Sanghyuk, who met his gaze with a pleased smile, cupping his face while Hakyeon reached up to palm at the maknae’s bulge. Sanghyuk’s breath shook as the contact sent ribbons of pleasure through him, and a fierce desire for more. He didn’t have to wait for long before Hakyeon went to work to free him of the barrier of fabric, clumsy as he was in his lust-hazed state. Still, it was successful enough, and Hakyeon didn’t dwell before he closed his lips around the head of the bold erection, eliciting a most delicious moan from the maknae.

As clumsy as his hands were in that moment, Hakyeon’s mouth and tongue were a different matter entirely, and Sanghyuk soon started to fall apart under Hakyeon’s ministrations. He tried not to, he honestly did, but his movements weren’t his own anymore when his hips jerked and he thrust into Hakyeon’s pliant mouth.

Unexpectedly, Hakyeon loved the sensation, and a low approving moan made its way past his throat. Freezing, the maknae gained control over his hips again, taking care to be gentle as he thrust into Hakyeon’s mouth again, and Hakyeon rewarded him by taking him deeper into his mouth. They worked up a slow rhythm, and with every thrust Hakyeon managed to take more of Sanghyuk, until he was just shy of taking all of him in.

That was when, out of the blue, Wonshik thrust deep into Hakyeon again, and the older cried out at the sensation; or rather, tried to, as best as he could with his mouth filled with Sanghyuk. The attempt had a devastating effect on the maknae, the vibrations of Hakyeon’s throat around him shaking him to his core, and if it hadn’t been for Hongbin’s reflexes, he would probably have fallen off the back of the couch.

As it was, he almost crushed the hand that had saved him in an attempt to ground himself and not mindlessly rut into Hakyeon’s mouth, but when he caught himself again, he made sure to pick up the rhythm they had established before.

It was harder to keep the rhythm steady this time around, since Hakyeon’s moans didn’t let up. Wonshik was moving again inside the leader, steady thrusts sending him deep inside him while his moans were by far the most lewd and gone out of all of them as he clung to Hakyeon in an almost desperate manner.

In a fleeting moment of clarity Hakyeon realized it wasn’t actually Wonshik doing the work; it was, in fact Hongbin. The younger had a solid grip on Wonshik’s hips as he thrust into him, and each of his thrusts drew the rapper deep into Hakyeon.

Truth be told, it was superfluous information for Hakyeon and he filed it away as quickly as he received it; all that mattered to him was the fact that Wonshik was moving again, stimulating him in ways he’d never thought possible.

In his own personal bliss, he almost forgot about Sanghyuk, and the younger made it known by cradling Hakyeon’s face, taking it upon himself to keep up their rhythm as he rocked into his pliant mouth.

Just then, Jaehwan decided it was time to fulfill all of Hakyeon’s dreams at once as he swallowed all of him, his throat clenching around him, and Hakyeon was sure he would never see the light of day again and perish right on the spot; he was strangely ok with that, too, deeming it an acceptable price for the utter bliss that swamped all of his body and carried him to heights unimaginable for most mortals.

Somehow, it was someone else who reached the ultimate high first, though.

Wonshik just couldn’t take more. Hakyeon was too tight, too hot, and Hongbin was too precise as he brushed into his prostate with every thrust. Hakyeon’s mouth surrounding Sanghyuk’s erection, allowing the maknae to control him completely as he rocked into him was a sight that would have him close on it’s own on any normal day, and the telltale sounds escaping Jaehwan’s golden throat as he worshipped Hakyeon’s arousal while at the same time taking care of his own did the rest for him.

With a cry that ended in a sob, Wonshik fell apart between Hakyeon and Hongbin, spilling his come deep inside Hakyeon and resisting the passive movements Hongbin subjected him to for a moment. Soon enough, he went limp in the younger’s arms, though, and Hongbin didn’t let it deter him from picking up his pace and driving him into Hakyeon even harder than before.

Hakyeon had half a mind to both pity and envy the rapper for the overstimulation of his sensitive body for a moment as the never ending stream of soft whimpers reached his ears, but he couldn’t deny he loved both the sound of them and the feeling of the increased pace. Slowly but surely, he felt his own orgasm build, the muscles of his stomach starting to contract in an unmistakable way, his opening clenching harder and more frequently around the lengths buried in its depths while his own twitched against Jaehwan’s tongue, but it shouldn’t be his turn yet.

Without more of a warning than his hands shaking while he thrust forward, Sanghyuk came hard, unable to hold himself together any longer with the stimulation of Hakyeon’s moans vibrating around him.

Hakyeon struggled to swallow all of it, making an effort to try and suck him dry, but before he had the chance he had to pull away. Finally, ultimately, the combined efforts of his beloved members paid off and he reached his peak, his climax slamming into him like lightening, blinding him momentarily as he voiced his ultimate pleasure in an unrestrained cry and exploded in the back of Jaehwan’s mouth.

He didn’t hear Wonshik’s whine as he clenched harder around him and Taekwoon than ever before, nor did he register Hongbin’s final thrusts before he stuttered to a halt and released deep inside Wonshik. He didn’t feel Wonshik leaving him and Taekwoon sitting up to gather him in his arms again, his senses only starting to return to him when Taekwoon’s mouth landed on his, kissing away the traces Sanghyuk had left on his lips and thrusting up into his over-sensitized body harshly as he chased his own high.

Taekwoon’s outcry was muffled against Hakyeon’s mouth as his orgasm claimed him, and Hakyeon cradled his shuddering body to his own with the last shreds of strength his own climax provided him with.

With that gone he had to give up his support on Taekwoon, and the younger didn’t hesitate to let himself sink back against the armrest of the couch, pulling Hakyeon with him as he did. The latter hissed as the shifting position forced Taekwoon out of him and left a lingering soreness behind, but he quickly found he didn’t mind it that much as he relaxed against Taekwoon’s broad chest, curling into him like a content kitten in his afterglow.

One final ecstatic shout, melodious as would be expected from the singer, indicated that Jaehwan, too, had reached his high, and Hakyeon smiled contently. They all deserved the bliss they had reached, and he was happy they’d all gotten there.

Hakyeon didn’t know if he’d fallen asleep for a just a second or an hour when he blinked his eyes open at the sound of rustling in the room, but the first thing he spotted was the maknae making his way over to him, holding a box of tissues.

Confusion hit Hakyeon as the last time he remembered seeing Sanghyuk seemed to have been only seconds ago, and then he’d been sitting on the back of the couch next to him… How could he be walking towards him from the opposite end of the room now?

He decided that kind of complex questions could be answered at another time, focusing on the sound of Taekwoon’s chest rumbling underneath him as he thanked the youngest for the wad of tissues he’d handed him instead.

“Hakyeonie?” Taekwoon tried in the softest of voices while gently nudging Hakyeon, but the older only shook his head no, not willing to move any time soon. His stubbornness was rewarded, too, by a soft chuckle from Taekwoon, and punished when the younger took it upon himself to clean Hakyeon of the combined mess on his body.

It wasn’t that Taekwoon wasn’t as gentle as humanly possible, no; Hakyeon just felt more sore than humanly possible. He seemed not to be the only one, either, since he heard Wonshik voicing the same protests that went through his own head as Hongbin seemed to tend to him in a similar way as Taekwoon was tending to Hakyeon.

After the offending tissues were finally gone, Hakyeon had no idea how much time passed before Taekwoon actually made him move from his incredibly comfortable spot on top of him, sitting him up. He would have whined at being dislodged like that if he hadn’t been greeted once again by Wonshik’s open arms and Hongbin draping the possibly softest blanket he’d ever had touch his skin over him. As it was, he simply cuddled against the cuddle-addicted rapper, incredibly satisfied when Taekwoon followed him under the blanket and engulfed both him and Wonshik in his following embrace, not without petting Hongbin’s cheek, too, as the younger got comfortable against Wonshik’s other side.

In a bid to make the moment even more perfect than it already was, Jaehwan returned to their sides, too, crossing his arms over Hakyeon’s lap and resting his head on them in an attempt to join in the cuddles, and both Wonshik and Hakyeon welcomed him with petting and caressing hands that tangled in his hair and cupped his smiling face.

Hakyeon got distracted, though, when another pair of arms looped around his shoulders from behind, and when he looked up, found Sanghyuk there. The maknae smiled warmly at him, claiming his mouth for a final time that day as he tasted himself on Hakyeon’s lips and only pulled away reluctantly. An adorably sweet peck landed on Hakyeon’s nose before the youngest tightened his embrace around the leader and settled for the hug, smiling contently as he whispered into the leader’s ear:

“Welcome home, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at an orgy, and with 6 people no less... Cross posting this from asianfanfics.com where it's been up for a while now, while I don't have time to write much new stuff because of too many jobs that are still not enough to make a living. If you liked this story enough to think I deserve it and you can afford it, I've recently created a kofi account in hopes of one or another coffee-tip coming my way to help my etenernal broke-ness at ko-fi.com/diamondwings. Every single cent would make my entire week <3


End file.
